dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
U-KISS
U-KISS *'Nombre:' U-KISS (유키스) **'¿Por qué U-KISS?:' Significa: U'''(Ubiquitous), '''K(Korean), I'''(International), (Idol), '''S(Super), S'(Star); en español sería Super Estrellas Coreanas Internacionales Omnipresentes *'Numero de Integrantes: 5 Chicos *'Número de integrantes inactivos:' 1Chico. **'Numero de Ex-Integrantes:' 5 Chicos *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Color oficial:' Fucsia perlado y en ocasiones el blanco, siempre con besos estampados *'Fanclub oficial:' KISS Me *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 28 de Agosto del 2008 **'En Japon:' 14 de Diciembre del 2011 *'Agencia:' **'En Corea:' Global H Media **'En Japón:' Avex Group *'Sub-unidad:' **UBEAT (2013) *'Solistas' **'Corea' ***Hoon (2009) **'Japón' ***Soo Hyun (2015) ***Hoon (2017) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' El grupo se formó con 6 miembros en su etapa inicial. Kevin y Ki Bum (hermano menor de Kim Hyung Jun, miembro de SS501) fueron miembros originales de XING. Mientras tanto, Soo Hyun fue trainee de la JYP y conquistó a los fans en seguida. Eli, Alexander y Dong Ho fueron escogidos por su talento, carácter y autenticidad. '2008: Debut con su 1er Mini-Álbum 'New Generation El grupo debutó en Corea del Sur el 28 de agosto de 2008, con el lanzamiento de su primer mini-álbum, '''New Generation', el 3 de septiembre de 2008 tuvieron su primera actuación en vivo a través de M! Countdown de Mnet. Incluso recién llegados en la industria, U-KISS es un proyecto de colaboración entre Japón y Corea. Una compañía de entretenimiento popular, Grupo Yoshimoto en Japón, invirtió 150 mil millones de KRW para preparar a U-KISS como un grupo conocido internacionalmente. La razón detrás de esto es su calidad como un grupo con miembros multilingües: Alexander puede conversar en siete idiomas, incluyendo español, portugués, cantones, japonés, mandarín, coreano e Inglés; Eli es fluido en Inglés, coreano y mandarín; Dong Ho puede hablar en coreano y mandarín; Kevin en coreano y en Inglés, mientras que Kibum puede hablar coreano y japonés. '2009: 2do Mini-Álbum 'Bring It Back 2 Old School Posteriormente, el grupo dio inicio a las actividades de su segundo mini álbum "'Bring It Back 2 Old School'" mostrando un encanto juvenil y desenfadado, su canción a promocionar "'I Like You'" tuvo una gran acogida no solo para los fans coreanos si no en extranjeros, la canción se colocó en las listas de Tailandia y China aumentando su popularidad. '''Regreso con 3er Mini-Álbum 'Conti U-Kiss' y entrada de Kiseop' El grupo promocionó en China durante junio de 2009, apareciendo en programas de TV. Además, tuvieron diversos Fan Meetings en Tailandia desde octubre a noviembre. Tras el anuncio de la incorporación de un séptimo miembro, Kiseop, U-KISS lanzó su tercer mini álbum, “'Conti U-KISS'” el 5 de noviembre. En el día del lanzamiento, realizaron la performance de la canción, “만만하니 (Man Man Ha Ni)” en M! Countdown. 2010: 4to Mini-Álbum 'BREAK TIME', '''1er Álbum Completo 'Only One' y tours''' El grupo lanzó su primer álbum de larga duración el 3 de febrero, "Bingeul Bingeul '(빙글 빙글)"; significado literal vueltas y vueltas. Fue anunciado como el primer sencillo. La canción fue lanzada a través de descarga digital el 2 de febrero. Después de terminar las promociones en Corea del Sur, Universal Records lanzó el álbum en Filipinas el 28 de marzo de 2010. El grupo lanzó su cuarto mini álbum el 4 de octubre, regresando con una imagen más madura. La canción principal originalmente iba a ser "'Light It Up", compuesta por Kim Tae Wan, pero al escuchar "Shut Up !!" (시끄러 !!; Siggeureo !!), el grupo volvió a grabar la canción y a incorporar un sonido más fuerte y grave para aumentar el encanto del grupo. U-KISS comenzó las promociones de "Shut Up !!" a través de M! Countdown de Mnet el 7 de octubre, el mismo día el vídeo musical de la canción fue puesto en libertad. La versión original del vídeo musical fue marcado por YouTube para mayores de 18+ por contenido inapropiado para menores de edad, debido a las escenas en las que los miembros están sin camisa y aparecen con una mujer. Una versión menos explicita del vídeo se reveló el 8 de octubre, y una nueva versión para la emisión de televisión fue lanzado el 29 de octubre. "Shut Up !!" llegó al número 70 en la lista de singles del Gaon Semanal Digital, mientras que su álbum llegó al número 3 en los álbumes semanales Gaon Chart. U-KISS viajó a Manila por primera vez para promover su álbum, y el grupo se presentó en espectáculos en centros comercial durante tres días en Filipinas y tuvo una aparición en la Red de GMA Partido Pilipinas y Walang Tulugan con el Maestro Showman. U-KISS estableció el récord con el mayor número de discos vendidos en un evento comercial de venta de hasta 5.000 ejemplares de el álbum. Además de su carrera musical, U-KISS también protagonizó sus propios programas de variedades, "All About U-KISS", UKISS Vampire" y "Chef Kiss", mientras que los miembros también aparecieron en otros shows. Kevin y Xander se unieron al programa de radio de Arirang Pops en Seúl presentando el segmento 'All About You' y también colaboraron en la canción de Brave Brother, "'Finally'". Eli también se convirtió en presentador del espectáculo de MBC, Fusion. El nuevo miembro Kiseop apareció en un programa de variedades conocido como Uljjang Shidae 2 (Pretty Boys and Girls Season 2). DongHo también hizo muchas apariciones en shows, The Invincible Baseball Team, Idol Maknae Rebellion y My Black Mini Dress. Kibum junto con Eli, también protagonizó el drama tailandés Autumn's Destiny en el que sus voces fueron dobladas debido al hecho de que no pueden hablar tailandés. '''2011: Cambios de alineación; salida de Alexander y Kibum, regreso con 5to Mini-Álbum 'Brand New Kiss' y entrada de AJ y Hoon.' El 23 de febrero del 2011, se reveló que Alexander y Ki Bum abandonarían U-KISS. Ki Bum dejaría el grupo para enfocarse en su empresa junto a su hermano mayor, Kim Hyung Jun. La compañía dijo que Alexander eventualmente decidió dejar el grupo por razones personales, entre éstas el continuar con sus estudios. Seguido de esto, Ki Bum y Alexander dieron a conocer que éstas no habían sido las principales razones por las que habían abandonado el grupo, sino que habían sido forzados a firmar la renuncia de su contrato, para un cambio de miembros. El grupo regreso con su quinto álbum "Brand New Kiss" y dos nuevos miembros: AJ, quien era el maknae del grupo PARAN y el solista, Hoon. Promocionaron la balada "0330". El vídeo musical de "0330", fue lanzado 29 de marzo el mismo día del lanzamiento del álbum. Una versión alternativa del vídeo musical de "0330 (Drama ver.)", fue lanzado el 1 de abril a través de Mnet. Algunas líneas de la canción fueron compuestas por el nuevo miembro de la banda, AJ que es fluido en inglés y tiene grandes habilidades en la composición. El vídeo musical de la canción cuenta la historia del personaje principal pretendiendo que su novia está todavía viva después de su muerte a las 03:30 horas. Dongho es el principal actor para el vídeo musical. La canción fue interpretada por primera vez en M! Countdown a través de Mnet el 31 de marzo. "Bran New Kiss" llegó al número 2 en la lista de álbumes del Gaón semanal de Corea del Sur y "0330" aterrizó en el número 27 en el gráfico semanal digital de Gaon. El 10 de diciembre el grupo lanzo un álbum japones no oficial con las versiones en japones de sus canciones de sus álbumes en corea, el álbum sera lanzado en 3 versiones: 2 versiones CD + DVD y un CD-solamente. El álbum debutó en la lista Oricon de Japón en el número 5 en el primer día de lanzamiento, subiendo al número 3 al día siguiente. 2012: Regreso con 2do Álbum Completo 'NEVERLAND' y debut en Japón 'Tick Tack' Neverland es el segundo álbum de estudio de larga duración del grupo U-KISS, publicado el 1 de septiembre de 2011. Es el primer álbum con nuevos miembros Hoon y AJ. El primer sencillo del álbum fue "Someday", fue lanzado digitalmente el 26 de agosto de 2011. El segundo sencillo del álbum, "Neverland", fue lanzado el 1 de septiembre de 2011 con el resto del álbum. El álbum fue lanzado en Filipinas en 2012 bajo Universal Records. El grupo trabajó en Corea y Japón bajo un productor americano, el grupo trabajo con con productores DJ Reli, Ryan Jhun, así como Adán Kapit, y las letras coreanas fueron escritos por Misfit. Las canciones con elementos de synth pop incluyen "Baby Don't Cry", "Obsession", "Tell Me Y", "On the Floor" y "Top That", pero el álbum está dominado en su mayoría por baladas. El vídeo de la canción "Neverland" alcanzó un total de 730.000 de visitas en 72 horas y alcanzó un total de 1.000.000 de visitas en dos días. U-KISS debutó con su single “Tick Tack” en Japón y llegaron a alcanzar el puesto número 3 de las listas diarias en Oricon. El grupo promocionó durante 2 meses enteros en el país nippon apareciendo en varios programas de televisión, teniendo entrevistas en la radio y varias reuniones de fans. 2'do Single Japonés 'Forbidden Love' y 1er Álbum Japonés 'A Shared Dream El 14 de febrero el grupo lanzo el vídeo musical para su segundo single "'Forbidden Love'". El single estaba previsto que sea lanzado el 29 de febrero e incluiría tres versiones. La segunda canción “Redial” también será incluida en todas las versiones. Su álbum completo “'A Shared Dream'” será publicado ese mismo día e incluirá 13 canciones. El grupo reveló su primer álbum japonés el 29 de febrero junto con su single "'A Shared Dream'". Esta balada es la canción principal de su álbum japonés. que también lleva el nombre de “'A Shared Dream'”. El disco será lanzado el 29 de febrero e incluirá 13 temas. En el día de lanzamiento del álbum, U-KISS llevó a cabo un evento para sus fans en el Tokyo Dome City y actuaron “Forbidden Love” junto con “Tick Tack” y otras canciones. El evento estuvo a capacidad llena con más de 2000 entradas vendidas. Participaron en el concierto de Music Bank en París, Francia. El grupo se convirtió en el primer grupo de K-Pop en actuar en Colombia en línea con la celebración de '''Los 40 Principales de 2012' junto con la estrella internacional Shakira. Tuvieron su gira de conciertos agotada llamada U-KISS 1st Japan Live Tour 2012 en marzo, que se celebró en Zepp Hall en todo Japón. La visita duró desde el 2 de marzo de 2012 hasta el 25 de marzo de 2012, recorriendo seis ciudades. En la segunda semana de junio, dos shows adicionales se agotaron. U-KISS ha sido elegido como el número 1 del grupo Hallyu a tener en cuenta en Japón, mientras que Kevin fue elegido como la Estrella Hallyu más afortunada de ese año. 6to Mini-Álbum 'DORADORA' El 19 de abril reveló el primer vídeo teaser para “'DORADORA'” en su canal oficial de Youtube. “DORADORA” está programada para lanzarse el 25 de abril. En el mismo día, U-KISS realizará su presentación no oficial en “'M! Countdown Hello Japan – M! Countdown One Asia Tour'”. “DORADORA” es una canción movida que usa sonidos dubstep. El poderoso baile fue elaborado por el productor Kim Hyung Shik y Brian Kim. Su sexto mini álbum, también titulado “DORADORA”, fue lanzado el 25 de abril. También incluido en el álbum está la versión coreana de “'Tick Tock'”, así como también un número pop “'4U'”, compuesto y escrito por Park Jae Bum. Su regreso oficial, a través de Music Core, fue el 28 de abril. Especial Mini-Álbum 'The Special to KISSME' El 5 de junio U-KISS lanzó, “'The Special to KISS Me'”. Este álbum es su primer álbum especial y contiene un total de 6 canciones. La canción “'Te Amo'” que forma parte del álbum fue lanzada el 1 de junio. Esta canción tiene como productor a BEATAMIN. La canción contiene melodía de saxofón que en algunas partes es fuerte y en otras suave. Encaja muy bien en el ambiente de un club de Sudamérica. Es perfecta para el verano y después de su lanzamiento se ha mantenido en posiciones altas en las listas de música. La canción principal de este álbum es “'Believe'”. Esta canción habla de un hombre que trata de cambiar su actitud de “chico malo” a uno en el cual se puede confiar a causa de la mujer que ama. La canción es rápida y muestra el talento vocal del grupo y lo mucho que han madurado. Después de las actividades de su álbum especial en junio, iniciarán una gira que visitará 9 ciudades en Japón, entre ellas Tokio, Osaka y Sapporo. Además de los lanzamientos de álbumes, el grupo también se presentó junto con Girls' Generation y SHINee en el K-POP Nation Concert en Macao 2012. 3er Single Japonés 'Dear My Friend' El grupo lanzó su tercer sencillo japones “'Dear My Friend'” el 25 de julio y se colocó en el numero 3 en la lista Oricon, la canción no tuvo ninguna promoción por parte del grupo ya que se preparaban para su regreso en Corea. Fue utilizada como tema musical para un anime japonés, Stormy Night (Secret Friends). Inactividad de 'AJ' El 29 de julio, U-KISS anunció durante su concierto en Japón en el Tokyo NHK Hall, “AJ dejará U-KISS temporalmente para acudir a la Universidad de Columbia en los EEUU”. El sorprendente anuncio confirmaba oficialmente la inscripción de AJ en la Universidad de Columbia por primera vez tras la publicación de las noticias de su aceptación en la universidad. AJ declaró “Me gustaría disculparme sinceramente con los miembros y las fans por dejar el equipo en un periodo tan crucial. Cuando vuelva a U-KISS el próximo año, verán a un AJ más maduro y crecido”. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas cuando habló de dejar U-KISS durante un año. La agencia de U-KISS, NH Media, también lanzó un comunicado oficial sobre la ausencia temporal de AJ, “AJ decidió poner su carrera en el mundo del espectáculo en suspensión para seguir su carrera académica en la Universidad de Columbia. La agencia, la familia de AJ y el mísmo AJ han hablado sobre esto durante un largo tiempo y tomaron la decisión juntos. Esto no significa que AJ vaya a dejar U-KISS para siempre. Volverá el año que viene para continuar su carrera como miembro de U-KISS”. 4to Single Japonés 'One Of You' Antes de la salida temporal de AJ del grupo, el grupo asistió a la ceremonia de apertura de A-Nation en el Estadio Nacional de Tokio. El 9 de agosto de 2012 representando a Corea en el Asia Progress M, parte de las actividades de A-Nation, el festival de música más grande de Japón. El grupo también se presentó el 26 de agosto de 2012 con Hamasaki Ayumi, M-Flo y Big Bang en el Estadio Ajinomoto. U-KISS tuvo la última etapa de su gira por Japón en Budokan en donde obtuvieron 10,000 espectadores. Mientras tanto, el grupo lanzó su cuarto single japonés, "One of You" el 5 de septiembre de 2012. En su primera semana, alcanzó el N º 1 en el cuadro semanal de Tower Records. Regreso con 7mo Mini-Álbum 'STOP GIRL', 5to Single 'DISTANCE' El 20 de septiembre, el grupo lanzó su séptimo mini álbum "Stop Girl" con su canción principal con el mismo nombre y planearon promocionarlo activamente en 10 países, entre ellos Tailandia, Filipinas, Estados Unidos y China. U-KISS recibió un premio de logro especial en reconocimiento por su contribución a la Ola Hallyu. el grupo asistió al evento de celebración de Arirang TV por su hito de llegar a más de 100 millones de clientes. En el evento, U-KISS recibió el "Premio especial Hallyu Achievement Award" del ministro del Ministerio de Cultura, Deportes y Turismo. El 21 de noviembre Los miembros de U-KISS dieron a conocer la versión corta de su quinto sencillo en Japonés. Lanzaron su quinto single japonés, el 12 de diciembre de 2012, "Distance" una hermosa balada que cuenta con una dulce melodía a piano '2013: 6to Single Japonés 'Alone U-KISS participó en el '''Dream KPOP Fantasy Concert' en Manila, Filipinas, el 19 de enero de 2013. Alone fue lanzado el 13 de febrero de 2013, y fue utilizado como el tema principal para el canal de transmisión japonés drama Bookstore Worker Michiru's Personal Story de NHK. 3er Álbum Completo Coreano 'Collage' El 3 de marzo la cuenta oficial de Twitter de U-KISS revelo una foto teaser para el próximo y tercer álbum del grupo, “'Collage'”. Programado para lanzarse el 7 de marzo, también anunciaron el nombre de su canción principal “'Standing Still'” compuesta por Ryan Jhun. El integrante AJ, quien había estado estudiando en Estados Unidos en la Universidad de Columbia desde al año pasado, se unirá al grupo para este álbum de comeback. El 8 de marzo el grupo regresó con su nuevo vídeo para "Standing Still" y su tercer álbum completo, el grupo sigue con su imagen carismática y masculina que muestran a través se una fuerte coreografía. "Standing Still" habla de como un hombre sufre por amor como ardiendo en llamas mientras su amada mira sin inmutarse como si se alegrara de su sufrimiento. El grupo también actuó en el evento "Fórmula 1" que se celebró en la Torre Petronas en Malasia el 22 de marzo de 2013, compartiendo escenario con el grupo K-pop 2NE1 y los artistas estadounidenses Backstreet Boys y Demi Lovato. Debut de la Sub Unidad 'uBEAT', tour latinoaméricano, 2do Álbum Completo Japonés 'INSIDE OF ME' U-KISS ha creado una unidad por primera vez desde su debut. De acuerdo a la agencia de U-KISS, NH Media, el 8 de abril: “''La primera unidad de U-KISS, uBEAT se debutará a finales de abril. Ellos comenzarán sus nuevas actividades entonces''”. El nombre de uBEAT es una combinación de U-KISS y la palabra “Beat". El motivo de que hayan elegido este nombre es porque van a cautivar a las masas con nuevas canciones que tienen el ritmo propio de U-KISS. Los miembros principales serán Eli y AJ con una colaboración de Kevin. El próximo sencillo de uBEAT titulado “'Should Have Treated You Better'” lanzado el 22 de abril. Su primer comeback en el escenario fue el 25 de abril en Taiwán en M!Countdown. Realizaron un Tour por Latinoamérica llamado KPOP FEVER-STAGE 1, los países confirmados son Perú (21 de junio), Colombia (23 de junio) y México (28 de junio). Anteriormente ya habían visitado Colombia. Avex Trax anunció que U-KISS lanzaría su segundo álbum de larga duración en japonés, "Inside øf Me", el 24 de julio de 2013. Salida de DongHo El 16 de octubre NH Media anunció que su miembro más joven, Dong Ho, no continuará sus actividades como miembro de U-KISS. Un representante dijo “''Dong Ho no será más un miembro del grupo a partir del lanzamiento del nuevo álbum del grupo a final de mes. Se tomará un descanso de todas las actividades del mundo del entretenimiento. Dong Ho le dijo a la agencia que su compromiso con las actividades de entretenimiento se ha debilitado debido a que su estado de salud física no es apto para un cantante. Tras una larga reunión con Dong Ho y sus padres la agencia decidió respetar los deseos de Dong Ho de cesar sus actividades''”. El representante continuó explicando “''Dong Ho ha estado con la compañía mucho tiempo como miembro de U-KISS y durante este tiempo tuvo dificultades adaptándose a la vida de artista. Expresó su deseo de vivir como un ciudadano normal en lugar de una celebridad''”. En cuanto al futuro de U-KISS el representante dijo “''El cese de Dong Ho como miembro es una perdida considerable para el grupo pero la agencia y los otros miembros han aceptado el cambio''”. DongHo ha sido miembro de U-KISS desde su debut en 2008. El grupo celebró el quinto año de aniversario en agosto de este año. U-KISS lanzará un álbum en Corea como un grupo de seis miembros a finales de octubre Regreso con 8vo Mini-Álbum 'Moments' U-KISS, el grupo que contaba con con seis miembros debido a la partida de Dong Ho, anunció su regreso el 23 de octubre con dos imágenes. U-KISS volvió con su octavo mini álbum, titulado “'Moments”'. La canción principal es “'My Girl'”, y el álbum fue lanzado online y en físico el 31 de octubre. Cuenta con 7 canciones y un photobook con 30 páginas. U-KISS lanzó la canción “'Mysterious Lady'” el 24 de octubre. La imagen teaser y la canción prelanzada muestran que U-KISS regresa con una imagen clásica vintage y un tema como de película. Los miembros se ven sofisticados, maduros y cálidos en estas imágenes teaser, creando mucha expectación por el photobook. U-KISS lanzó el 31 de octubre su octavo mini álbum “'Moments'” y el vídeo musical de la canción “'She’s Mine'“. La canción es una mezcla de R&B y hip-hop, un color musical que U-KISS no ha enfatizado antes. Está compuesta por Brave Brothers, War of the Stars y Miss Lee, y las letras fueron escritas en colaboración entre Brave Brothers, Maboos de Electroboyz y Cha Khun. U-KISS trae una actitud dura, playboy y hip-hop en el vídeo musical y la coreografía de “She’s Mine”. '2014: Tour en EEUU, hiatus de AJ y Álbum Especial 'ONLY YOU En Enero de ese mismo año tuvieron un tour en Estados Unidos. El 9 de enero en New York en Best Buy Theatre, el 11 de Enero en San Francisco, California en Warfield Theater y el 14 de enero en Los Ángeles, California en Club Nokia Theatre Live. Luego de todas las presentaciones AJ se quedaría en el país para continuar sus estudios, siendo así su última aparición con el grupo. El 17 de enero, U-KISS lanzó mundialmente su álbum especial, “'Only You'”. El grupo publicó el álbum en Corea del Sur el 3 de enero, y muchos de sus fans coreanos acudieron a un evento de firmas para comprar el álbum. Un disco que ha llamado la atención no solo entre los fans, también entre las empresas tecnológicas, de moda y de entretenimiento por su método y concepto únicos. Este trabajo es una combinación de merchandise y acceso digital a las canciones, vídeos e imágenes. ”Only You” viene con una camiseta individual de uno de los miembros que el fan puede elegir. El álbum también viene con un código especial que permite al fan a acceder a cuatro canciones, el vídeo musical de “Only You”, y las imágenes. Cuando salió, los fans internacionales expresaron su deseo e interés en este álbum especial a través de las redes sociales. '''Regreso con 9no Mini-Álbum 'MONO SCANDAL', nuevo Integrante Jun y tour europeo' El 15 de mayo, NH Media reveló dos fotografías del nuevo integrante, una de perfil y otra con su nuevo grupo. La agencia explicó: “''un miembro del equipo compartió accidentalmente una foto del nuevo integrante con el grupo. Este nuevo integrante que se une a las promociones es Jun''“. El nuevo integrante se llama Jun, quien nació en 1997. De acuerdo con su agencia, mide 185cm y tiene habilidades en canto y baile. NH Media alabó a Jun mencionando que podría llenar el hueco que dejó Dong Ho al dejar el grupo el año pasado. El nuevo álbum incluirá un tema que es producido por uno de los equipos de compositores más cadentes de la ciudad en estos días, Duble Sidekick. La agencia del grupo, NH Media, comentó que el título de la canción se diferenciará de la música idol estándar a través de un sonido esperado. El 2 de junio el grupo regreso con su noveno mini álbum “'Mono Scandal'“. El regreso será el primero después de ocho meses desde su último álbum. A diferencia de su anterior álbum, U-KISS desafió un concepto diferente, con el teaser del vídeo musical siendo clasificado para mayores de 19. Las imágenes previamente lanzadas también han presagiado cómo la nueva canción sería una muestra del lado más sexy de U-KISS puesto que los miembros fueron capturados mirando profundamente a la cámara mientras mostraban sus abdominales. La canción de regreso de U-KISS “'Quit Playing'”, recibió luz roja de las emisoras más importantes de televisión. Las emisoras pidieron al grupo que editara la coreografía antes de representarla en el escenario. Un representante de la agencia reveló: “nos informaron de que la actual coreografía no es apta para ser emitida y debe ser corregida. Estamos en medio de cambiar la rutina de baile”. Gracias al contenido osado y provocativo, el vídeo musical de “Quit Playing” ha recibido mucha atención. Además, U-KISS es el primer grupo masculino que es baneado para emitir debido a una coreografía inapropiada. En septiembre, realizaron una gira europea en Moscú, Rusia; Londrés, Inglaterra; y París, Francia. '2015: 10mo Mini-Álbum 'Always', primer n°1 y promociones en Japón' El 9 de Enero el grupo anunció su regreso a través de una fotos teaser. En la imagen, los integrantes aparecen vestidos cómodamente y de forma sencilla. La atmósfera parece de amistad y felicidad. NH Media declaró: “''U-KISS ha estado ocupado con su gira y sus actividades japonesas durante 9 meses. A través de estos eventos, el grupo se ha ganado su estatus de grupo Idol mundial. A pesar de estar tan ocupados, están preparando un nuevo álbum y un regreso para este enero''”. “Always” será el décimo mini-álbum de los chicos y el grupo pre-lanzara la canción “'Smart Love'” que ha sido escrita por Boy Fight, quien colaboró con U-KISS en la canción de “'One'” en “Mono Scandal”. Boy Fight también ha trabajado con Ray.B y ha colaborado en el lanzamiento de LOCO y MAMAMOO con “This Song” que fue parte de la banda sonora de “My Lovely Girl“. La canción tiene un ambiente romántico y la letra habla de un hombre que se siente frustrado por el hecho de que su novia sigue viendo su celular mientras están juntos. El tema tiene una parte de rap escrito por el integrante Eli. El 23 de enero el grupo hizo su regreso oficial con el vídeo musical de “'Playground'”. “Playground” expresa el dolor por el que pasa un hombre tras una ruptura. La canción es un medio tiempo y cuenta con un rap escrito por Eli y Jun. A parte de su canción principal, también se incluyen en el álbum “'Smart Love'”, “'Who Said'”, “'Squeaky Squeaky'” y “'Want You Back'”. En esta oportunidad, finalmente U-KISS ganó su primer premio en MTV The Show de SBS desde sus ocho años de debut. U-KISS lanzó su undécimo single japonés titulado "Stay Gold" el 9 de septiembre de 2015. Logró el segundo lugar en el Daily Oricon Chart y el tercero en el Weekly Oricon Chart con un total de ventas reportadas de 44,418. El 23 de diciembre de 2015 U-KISS persigue sus promociones japonesas con el lanzamiento de su primer mini álbum especial de Navidad "The Christmas Album" 2016: 12mo single Japonés 'Kissing to Feel', 5to Álbum Completo Japonés El 23 de febrero de 2016, U-KISS lanza su décimo segundo single japonés Kissing to Feel, seguido un mes después por el lanzamiento de su quinto álbum japonés One Shot One Kill el 23 de marzo de 2016. El PV "One Shot One Kill" fue lanzado el 9 de marzo. 11mo Mini Álbum 'Stalker' y salida de AJ A fines de junio, la agencia anuncio que U-KISS regresa con su Undécimo Mini Álbum. El 7 de junio, se lanzo su undécimo mini álbum titulado 'STALKER', junto con la publicación de su video musical titulado con el mismo nombre El 5 de Septiembre del 2016 AJ dejó una nota escrita a mano donde declaraba que su contrato con NH media había terminado oficialmente el 29 de Agosto. Agradeció a las fans por todo el amor y apoyo que fue dado durante los años en el grupo y finalizo diciendo que se convertiría en un mejor músico y que le mostraría mejor música a todo el mundo. 14mo Single Japonés 'PaNiC!' En agosto se anuncio que U-KISS lanzaría su décimo cuarto sencillo japones titulado 'PaNiC!' el 16 de noviembre. El 23 de octubre, AVEX lanzó la versión corta de su décimo cuarto sencillo japones 'PaNiC!'. '2017: Salida de Kevin' Kevin ha anunciado su salida de U-KISS el 1 de marzo del 2017, su agencia NH EMG publicó un anuncio oficial en la cafetería oficial del ventilador de U-KISS, indicando: "H''ola, este es NH EMG. Nuestro ex artista de la agencia y el contrato de Kevin del miembro de U-KISS con NH EMG ha llegado a su fin en marzo de 2017. Todavía hay un mes hasta que oficialmente termina, pero pensamos que sería correcto dejar que los fans sepan de antemano. Pedimos disculpas a los aficionados que siempre animan a U-KISS, por entregar noticias tan desafortunadas. Miembro Kevin ha decidido caminar un camino diferente para cumplir sus sueños, y el sello y U-KISS han decidido respetar su decisión. Debutó como miembro de U-KISS en 2008 y fue promovido como un miembro confiable de U-KISS desde el principio hasta ahora, durante los últimos 9 años. Hemos llegado a la decisión de anunciar su salida de la etiqueta y U-KISS después de una larga discusión y mucho tiempo pensando en el asunto, respetando los deseos de Kevin. La agencia planea celebrar un evento oficial con los aficionados en Corea y Japón con los 6 miembros de U-KISS por última vez. (Se publicará un aviso oficial separado). Por favor, anime a U-KISS y Kevin que se irán por su cuenta. Actualmente estamos reagrupando a U-KISS como un grupo de 5 miembros, y para mostrar a los fans un lado inmutable y brillante, planean lanzar un nuevo álbum este año, además de llevar a cabo promociones nacionales y extranjeras. Una vez más nos disculpamos por hacer que los fans se preocupen, así como entregar las noticias tarde, debido a haber considerado las opciones durante mucho tiempo. Por último, pedimos a los seguidores que sigan animando a U-KISS y Kevin. Gracias''." Eli y Soohyun, los únicos miembros originales restantes, renovaron sus contratos con NH Media. A'ccidente de Kiseop y 'FLY'' Los rumores sobre que U-KISS haría su comeback japonés se han confirmado, aunque durante de la grabación del vídeo Kiseop sufrió un accidente que sucedió mientras grababa una escena en la que usaría una bomba de humo, la bomba que por algún motivo no funciono como se esperaba y estalló dejandole quemaduras de 2º grado y alrededor de 10 fragmentos de la bomba en su cuerpo, Kiseop fue llevado de inmediato al hospital donde fue atendido y estabilizado, se revelo una imagen de Kiseop mientras estaba en el hospital y se puede ver cubierta una parte de su cara del lado derecho y su mano izquierda, Kiseop ya se encuentra en casa recuperándose y solo regresara al hospital para recibir tratamiento. “'Fly'” es el primer lanzamiento de U-KISS como un grupo de cinco miembros. Ellos llevaron a cabo una serie de conciertos japoneses, “'U-KISS Live Event 2017 Stay With U'”, empezando el 30 de septiembre; además, Debut actoral de Jun más ingreso a The Unit y SooHyun entrada a servicio militar El 28 de octubre, Jun se unió al programa de supervivencia The Unit y pasó con un superboot. Debido a su participación en el drama Avengers Social Club comenzó a ganar mucha popularidad. El 28 de diciembre, el líder del grupo SooHyun comenzó su servicio militar Integrantes left De izquierda a derecha: Jun, Hoon, Eli, Ki Seop *Kiseop (Vocalista, Bailarín y Visual) *Eli (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hoon (Vocalista y Bailarín) Integrantes inactivos: *Jun (Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) (Promocionando U.N.B) *Soo Hyun (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) (Servicio Militar) Ex-Integrantes: *Ki Bum (Vocalista y Bailarín) (2008 - 2011) *Alexander (Vocalista y Bailarín) (2008 - 2011) *Dong Ho (Vocalista y Bailarín) (2008 - 2013) *AJ (Vocalista y Bailarín) (2011 - 2016) *Kevin (Vocalista y Bailarín) (2008 - 2017) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' Conciertos/Tours *'U-KISS Standing Concert 2010' **06 Diciembre - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Osaka *'U-KISS 1st Kiss Live Concert 2010' **10 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - Zepp Tokyo *'U-KISS 1st Japan Live Tour 2012' **02 Marzo - Sapporo - Zepp Sapporo **04 Marzo - Sendai - Zepp Sendai **10 Marzo - Osaka - Zepp Osaka **11 Marzo - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka **17 Marzo - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya **24 y 25 Marzo - Tokyo - Zepp Tokyo *'U-KISS Japan Live Tour "A Shared Dream - Special Edition" 2012' **07 Julio - Hiroshima - Hiroshima Prefectural Art And Culture Hall **08 Julio - Osaka - Osaka International Convention Center **14 Julio - Sendai - Sendai Sun Plaza **16 Julio - Nagoya - Chunkyo University Civic Center Cultural **18 Julio - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Sun Palace **20 Julio - Nagasaki - Nagasaki Guild Hall **25 Julio - Sapporo - Sapporo Komikan **27 Julio - Niigata - Niigata Terrsa **28 y 29 Julio - Tokyo - NHK Broadcasting Center *'U-KISS Live In Tokyo 2012' **05 Septiembre - Nippon Budokan *'U-KISS Latinoamérica Tour 2013' **21 Junio - Perú - Jockey Club Del Perú **23 Junio - Colombia - Royal Center **28 Junio - México - Jose Cuervo Salon *'U-KISS Japan Live Tour "Inside Of Me" 2013' **30 y 31 Julio - Tokyo - Zepp Tokyo **07 Agosto - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka **12 y 13 Agosto - Osaka - Zepp Namba **22 Agosto - Hokkaido - Zepp Sapporo **26 Agosto - Tokyo - Zepp Tokyo **30 Agosto - Aichi - Zepp Nagoya *'U-KISS 1st U.S. Tour 2014' **01 Enero - San Francisco, EEUU - Warfield Theater **09 Enero - New York, EEUU - Best Buy Theatre **14 Enero - Los Ángeles, EEUU - Club Nokia Theatre Live *'U-KISS Japan Live Tour "Memories" 2014' **16 Julio - Tokyo - U-Port Hall **21 Julio - Sapporo - Sapporo Kominkan **23 Julio - Niigata - Niigata City Perfoming Arts Centre Theater **25 Julio - Sendai - Sendai Sun Plaza **27 Julio - Saitama - Saitama Culture Department **03 Agosto - Chiba - Urayasu Citi Hall **05 Agosto - Kobe - Kobe Culture Hall **09 Agosto - Fukushima - Fukushima Aster Plaza **10 Agosto - Osaka - NHK Osaka Hall **16 Agosto - Tokyo - Tokyo Electron Hall Miyagi **19 y 20 Agosto - Osaka - Mori Piloti Hall **22 Agosto - Kagoshima - Kagoshima Citizen Culture Hall **23 y 24 Agosto - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Convention Center **26 y 27 Agosto - Nagoya - Civic Center Village Hall **31 Agosto - Okinawa - Okinawa Civic Center *'U-KISS "Scandal" In Europe Tour 2014' **21 Septiembre - Moscow, Russia - Izvestiya Hall **24 Septiembre - London, England - The Forum **28 Septiembre - París, Francia - La Cigale *'U-KISS "Returns" In Tokyo 2014' **12 Septiembre - Nippon Budokan *'U-KISS Japan Live Tour "Action" 2015' **16 Agosto - Osaka - NHK Osaka Hall **18 y 19 Agosto - Sendai - Sendai Sun Plaza **22 Agosto - Sapporo - Zepp Sapporo **24 y 25 Agosto - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya **27 Agosto - Osaka - Zepp Namba **28 Agosto - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka **30 Agosto - Tokyo - Tokyo Electron Hall Miyagi **18 Septiembre - Tokyo - Tokyo International Forum Hall A *'U-KISS Japan Live Tour "One Shot" 2016' **16 Mayo - Osaka - NHK Osaka Hall **20 Mayo - Fukuoka - Fukuoka International Conference Hall **22 Mayo - Tokyo - Nakano Sun Plaza *'U-KISS Japan Best Live Tour 2016 "5th Anniversary Special"' **23 Noviembre - Sapporo - Zepp Sapporo **25 y 26 Noviembre - Tokyo - Olympus Hall **02 Diciembre - Fukuoka - Fukuoka International Conference Center Main Hall **04 Diciembre - Hiroshima - Hiroshima International Conference Center **09 y 10 Diciembre - Hyogo - Kobe International Hall **15 Diciembre - Nagoya - Aichi Prefectural Art Theater **23 Diciembre - Miyagi - Izmiti 21 Large Hall **25 Diciembre - Yokohama - Yokohama National Convention Hall Temas para Dramas *''Run A Way tema para Manhole: Wonderland's Feel (2017) *''Erase tema para Hero (2012) *''Remember (Soohyun & Kevin)'' tema para Syndrome (2012) *''Always/Kiss Me'' tema para Real School (2011) *''I Can Do It'' tema para Call of the Country (2010) Colaboraciones * Lim Chang Jung - Open the Door (2013) * Lim Chang Jung - Shall We Dance With Dr. Lim (2014) Programas de TV *'2015: 'After School Club' '(Soo Hyun, Jun, Hoon, Eli, Kevin, Kiseop) * 2013: 'After School Club (Soo Hyun, Kiseop, Eli, AJ, Hoon, Kevin) *'2013: '''Especiales Telehit (México) *'''2013: A Song For You *'2013:' Immortal Songs Season 2 (Soohyun, Kevin y Dongho) *'2013:' After School Club (uBEAT) *'2012:' Arirang Special "K-Pop Animo" (SooHyun, Kiseop, Eli, Hoon, Kevin, AJ, DongHo) *'2012:' kpop By LG (Colombia) *'2012:' Gurupop Show (Episodio 9, sin AJ). *'2012:' Seri's Star Kitchen. *'2012: '''Dos Sapos una Reina (Perú). *'2012: Idol Wrestling. *'''2012: Arirang Tour Stars' Road. *'2012:' The Beatles Code (Soo Hyun, Kevin y Dong Ho junto a Hyorin y Soyou de Sistar). *'2012:' Studio C. *'2012:' Han Love. *'2012:' Made In Japan. * 2011: 'Weekly Idol. *'2011: My Story. *'2011:' Oh My School (Ep. 26 Soo Hyun, Hoon y Dong Ho). *'2011:' Show Show Show. *'2011: '''The Beatles Code. *'2011:' Infinity Girls. *'2011:' Dream Team (Soo Hyun y Hoon). *'2010:' We Are Dating (Eli, SooHyun, Alexander y Girl's Day) *'2010:' Raising Idol (Eli y DongHo) *'2010:' Made In BS Japan. *'2010:' Midnight Idols. *'2010:' Dream Team Season 2 (Eli y Alexander). *'2010:' Bouquet (Episode 4). *'2010:' Idol League (vs. ZE:A). *'2010:' Pops In Seoul (Kevin, Eli y Alexander). *'2010:' Shin PD. *'2009:' Kiss the Dream *'2009:' Pops In Seoul (Kevin, Eli y Alexander). *'2009: Idol Maknae Rebellion (Dong Ho). Reallity Shows * Go U-KISS! (2014) * U-KISS no Teatarishidai (2014) * Kanzume!! TV Magazine Show (2013) * U-KISS Me (2013) * U-KIZZ Buzz (2012) * Chefs KISS (2010) * U-KISS Vampire (2010) * You Know U-KISS (2009) * All About U-KISS (2009) Premios Curiosidades *Antes de la salida de Alexander y Ki Bum el grupo no tenía líder. U-KISS en realidad nunca tuvo líder formalmente así que eligieron a Soo Hyun para el puesto porque necesitaban un árbitro, (una persona que disolviera las disputas) la mayoría del tiempo. Ellos dijeron "Después de experimentar algo tan grande como un cambio de miembros, todos nosotros nos hemos vuelto más serios y maduros. Ahora, no importa lo que hagamos, tenemos un mejor enfoque y somos capaces de avanzar a un ritmo más rápido que antes". *Cuando Ki Bum y Alexander seguían en el grupo dijeron en una entrevista que les gustaría llegar a ser como las estrellas hayllu SS501. En ese tiempo SS501 estaba en lo más alto, siendo considerados la banda kpop del momento (2009 y 2010, sus últimos dos años antes de su stop). *En una encuesta realizada en Japón, a los japoneses se les preguntó sobre quién pensaban que iba a ser la gran estrella Hallyu en el 2012 y en la encuesta, U-KISS obtuvo el primer lugar. U-KISS ya tuvo su debut oficial en Japón el 2011 y varias promociones, sin embargo aún no han alcanzado el pico más alto de su promoción en Japón. * La canción 0330 tiene algo curioso, fue lanzada el 30 de marzo, es decir 03-30, tiene una duración de 3:30 minutos y tiene exactamente 330 palabras. *U-KISS participó en Seoul-Osaka Music Of Hearts para recaudar fondos a las personas que sufrieron el terremoto en Japón el 2011 junto a otros grupos K-pop como: 2NE1, MBLAQ, 4Minute, FT Island y BEAST. *Fue el primer grupo K-pop en realizar un Fanmeeting en Cambodia. *En el tour a Japón de 2012 las fans no tenían accesorios color rosa (color oficial de U-KISS) sino de color azul como muestra de agradecimiento por su apoyo durante el terremoto. Por ello, U-KISS fue conmovido intensamente hasta el punto de no poder cantar por las lágrimas. *El Fan Signing de U-KISS en Manila, Filipinas, rompió el récord de la mayor cantidad de personas en asistir a un Fan Signing/Meet. *En el evento de los 40 Principales se conectaron Kiss Me's de todo el mundo vía Twitter con el propósito de ver su presentación. *Aparecieron en Action, un programa de Colombia, siendo el primer grupo en visitar dicho país, los mostraron en una entrevista. *El 5 de Junio de 2012 lanzaron un nuevo álbum llamado ''The Special to Kiss Me''. Como el propio nombre del álbum lo indica, es un regalo dedicado especialmente a sus fans Kiss Me. Dentro de este álbum se puede encontrar una canción llamada "'''Te Amo" y "Believe", las cuales fueron compuestas y escritas por AJ. *U-KISS no tuvo un coreógrafo fijo en "Believe", ya que tuvieron un problema y se pelearon con él. Inventaron, por ello, varias partes de ésta, como también algunos pasos de "Tick Tack", pero de una manera diferente. *El vídeo de "Stop Girl" tiene dos versiones: en color y en blanco y negro. *A pesar no haber ganado un premio televisivo, los chicos no descansan en su afán de mejorar. Este hecho podemos verlo en la capacidad de adaptación de sus integrantes, ya que realizaron una versión en inglés de "Stop Girl". *Dong Ho fue enviado al hospital por pleuresía (inflamación del revestimiento de los pulmones y el tórax). La agencia del grupo declaró: "DongHo experimentó dolores de camino al trabajo hoy. Fue llevado al hospital y fue diagnosticado con pleuresía. Estamos evaluando si necesita cirugía" y "Debido a todas las actividades, los demás miembros, excepto Dong Ho, seguirán con los planes. Su salud es lo más importante por lo que estaremos viendo su progreso después de algún tipo de tratamiento" *U-KISS estuvo muy ocupado con las promociones del 7° álbum "Stop Girl", que fue lanzado en el mes de septiembre de 2012, y su posterior preparación y regreso con un mini un álbum japonés bajo el bajo el nombre de Distance. *En el evento del día del estreno de la película en la que Dong Ho estuvo trabajando, "Don't Cry Mommy", asistieron los demás miembros del grupo para apoyar a su Maknae. *Son el primer grupo coreano en visitar dos veces Latinoamérica. *El quinto mini álbum en japonés bajo el nombre de "Distance" fue lanzado el 12 de Diciembre de 2012, con el cual se cumplió un año de estar promocionando su carrera en Japón. *U-KISS se presentó en el programa de "Dos Sapos y una Reina" en Perú, cantando "Stop Girl". Cerca de 5000 fans esperaron al grupo a las afueras del canal 4 "América Televisión", mostrando su apoyo durante la presentación de la banda, primer grupo coreano en presentarse en la televisión nacional en Perú. *El concierto que dieron en Perú tuvo 7.000 asistentes, y su Fan Meeting alrededor de 900. *U-KISS apareció en BBC World New's durante su estadía en Lima, siendo anunciados como "La boyband coreana que volvió loco a Perú". *El 29 de diciembre de 2012 iban a dar un concierto en Sao Paulo, Brasil, pero fue cancelado. *NG EMG certificó a JM Productions S.A.S como representante legal para promocionar la gira de U-KISS en Latinoamérica 2013. Colombia fue confirmado como el primer país en la gira. *U-KISS celebró el día 18 de Febrero de 2013 un Fan Meeting con motivo de San Valentín, con más de 10.000 fans japonesas y haciendo el Regreso Oficial de AJ a las actividades del grupo. *U-KISS a ganado gran popularidad fuera de corea.Incluso en una encuesta de popularidad en Taiwan lograron estar en 4°lugar superando a estrellas tales como SS501, EXO y Super Junior. *Obtuvieron el primer lugar en las listas Hanteo con el tercer album "Collage". *Participaron en el Dream KPOP Fantasy en Manila y Filipinas. *El líder, SooHyun, fue elegido como protagonista masculino en el musical "Time at the Girls’ High School", donde cuenta la historia de un primer amor, que todo el mundo experimenta durante sus años de adolescencia. Hyuk Joo Jung (Soohyun) se va a estudiar en el extranjero debido a la oposición de su familia. Cuando regresa a Corea, va en busca de su primer amor. *El 22 de abril se presentaron en Malasia en el Evento Twin Towers Live 2013, en el cual también se presentaron los Backstreet Boys y Demi Lovato, dejando una gran impresión entre los espectadores. *La productora JM Productions, confirmó que el grupo estará en Perú, México y Colombia. *Realizaron un Tour por Latinoamérica llamado KPOP FEVER-STAGE 1, los países confirmados son Perú (21 de junio), Colombia (23 de junio) y México (28 de junio). *En la venta de entradas para su Tour por Latinoamérica 2013, lograron SOLD OUT en México. *En sus conciertos por Latinoamérica cantaron la versión en español de'' "'''Dear My Friend'" .'' *En una entrevista para el programa "'CINESCAPE'" de Perú, se les preguntó: "Si escogieran otro grupo de K-Pop que les guste, cuál sería?"; a lo que AJ respondió: "Todos tenemos la misma opnión, sería "'SUPER JUNIOR'". En aquella entrevista también pudieron manisfestar su deseo por hacer un Tour Mundial. *Han recibido la propuesta de ocho países de Latinoamérica para realizar su Debut Oficial en ese continente. *Para su 1º Tour por Estados Unidos (San Francisco, Los Ángeles y Nueva York) fueron 130 boletos V.I.P para cada concierto. En Los Ángeles y San Francisco éstos se vendieron en 30 segundos y en Nueva York en unos pocos minutos. *La página de internet donde se vendían los boletos comunes cayó por unos momentos debido a la gran cantidad de compras que se estaban efectuando. *En el Tour por Estados Unidos, AJ se quedo para seguir con sus estudios en Columbia. *El 19 de Febrero se lanzará el 8th Single Japonés '"Break Up"' el cual vendrá en dos ediciones: Solo CD y otra CD+DVD, AJ no será parte de este single debido a sus estudios en Estados Unidos. *El lugar donde fue filmado '"Fall in Love" fue el mismo donde, anteriormente, se filmó '''"Shut Up!"- *Fue la primera boyband en prohibirse su coreografía. *Participan en el video Open the Door de Lim Chang Jung. *Revelaron que Soohyun y Kevin formarían una sub unidad; y Eli, Kiseop, Hoon y Jun otra sub unidad. *U-KISS estaba nominado a mejor grupo masculino en los Mnet Asian Music Awards 2014. *El grupo es cercano con Girl's Day, Super Junior y VIXX. *En 2011 obtuvieron primer lugar en la lista Hanteo con su segundo álbum Neverland, luego en 2012 con DoraDora, en 2013 con el tercer álbum Collage y en 2015 con el decimo álbum Always. Enlaces *Web Oficial U-KISS Corea *Web Oficial U-KISS Japón *Web Fancafe - U-KISS *NH Media Entertainment *Facebook Oficial U-KISS *Instagram Oficial U-KISS Youtube *Canal YouTube Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss Corea *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss Japón *Twitter Oficial SooHyun *Twitter Oficial Eli (Cuenta Eliminada) *Twitter Oficial KiSeop *Twitter Oficial Hoon *Twitter Oficial Jun Instagram * Instagram Oficial Soohyun * Instagram Oficial Eli * Instagram Oficial Kiseop * Instagram Oficial Hoon * Instagram Oficial Jun Galería U-Kiss01.jpg U-Kiss02.jpg U-Kiss03.jpg U-Kiss04.jpg U-Kiss05.jpg U-Kiss06.png U-Kiss07.png U-Kiss08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' U-Kiss - Not Young-0|Not Young U-KISS -I Like You|I Like You U-KISS - Bingeul Bingeul-0|Bingeul Bingeul U-KISS - Man Man Ha Ni|Man Man Ha Ni 유키스 시끄러!!MV (Full ver.)|Shut Up! 유키스 시끄러!!MV 고화질 (Full ver.)|Shut Up! (Ver. 2) 유키스(U-KISS) 시끄러!! M V (Clean ver.)|Shut Up! (Clean Ver.) U-KISS - 0330|0330 'Japón' Together|Together U-KISS - Tick Tack|Tick Tack U-KISS - Forbidden Love-0|Forbidden Love U-KISS - A Shared Dream MV(Sub Español,Rom)FULLHD|A Shared Dream U-KISS - Dear My Friend (Full Ver.) MV|Dear My Friend U-KISS - One of You|One of You U-KISS - Distance...|Distance... U-KISS - ALONE|ALONE 'Colaboraciones' Brave Brothers - FINALLY (FEAT. U-KISS)|FINALLY (FEAT. Brave Brothers) Categoría:NH Media Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2008 Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:JDebut2011